


Candy.

by delibell



Series: '17 Halloween prompt challenge [4]
Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Halloween, Male-Female Friendship, spook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibell/pseuds/delibell
Summary: Dan wants some candy.





	Candy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for @superwolfiestar ‘s “Beauty and the Beast Halloween prompt challenge”! this is day 7 and prompt candy.

“Dan.” There is a warning note in your voice as your eyes narrow dangerous, “ _Daniel_. Daniel Howell don’t you dare.”

The said man rolls his eyes, “Oh, come on, party pooper, it’s just one.”

“Did you seriously just call me ‘ _party pooper’_?”

Halloween is fast approaching and to say you are excited is an understatement – you are ecstatic. Your wardrobe had an extreme makeover (as it does every year) as all of your happy colors were replaced by black, black and, well, black. A few orange graphic tee’s with ‘Spook week’ written on them, just for variety. You mostly kept your socks colorful, with pumpkins and bats and witches. You re-watched all Halloween movies leading up to the holiday itself, re-decorated your house and even bought a few tubes of black matte lipstick! That you have never even worn! That’s how much you love Halloween!

And you always prepare a huge bowl of candy for the trick-or-treaters; your neighborhood takes this tradition very seriously. In America it’s always a competition: who has the most candy, whose house is best decorated, whose costume is the most complicated and interesting. And you are not about to lose to your next door neighbors again, you made sure of this. You had called up Dan Howell himself to come celebrate the spookatron with you so you could use his influence in your favor. That’s what friends are for, are they not? He of course agreed and found nothing wrong with you using him to gain more votes for your costume.

_After you finished naming your request, he only released an amused snort. Trying to change the subject, you asked, “So…are you taken?” It was a curious question; you had always wondered whether he will ever find himself a girlfriend or boyfriend. He has been single for as long as you have known him, which is about ten years in counting._

_“Yes. Taken. For granted, by you.”_

Now the two of you sit in your airy kitchen; outside the window is already dark, a deep velvet sky filled with twinkling stars winks at you. Fall nights have this strange glow, blueish even, as everything glimmers from the cold and even the northern wind doesn’t appear to be as chilly. Your warm fluffy socks touch the cool tiles as you try to find a comfortable position to sit in. A cup of complimentary tea is in your hand – Dan had taken the liberty of mixing it with milk. You never understood this milk and tea phenomena. You fear that you never will.

A big bowl of candy in various eye-catching wrappers sits on the counter, just in arm reach, and you glare at Dan and his obvious intent on stealing one when you’re looking, or even in front of you. “You know when you take out its game over.” You warn him, your eyes lingering on a small ‘Snicker’s bar for far too long. Now you’re getting tempted too.

“Just one.”

“It’s never just one.” You frown softly, glancing at your tea, “I can give you an apple if you’re really that hungry for a treat.”

“Only if it has razor blades in it so I could choke on them and finally end my existence in this meaningless world.” He takes a sip of his drink, still staring at the candy, “Too far?”

“Honestly, I expected a comment about how you’ll bleed from the inside or something. I say that was fairly tame.”

“You know me, I’m PG.” He gives an awkward grin, “No, but seriously, can I have a Twix or no?”

You blink, “What? Oh! Of course!”


End file.
